Lunchtime Woes
by Rhathymia
Summary: [PreKH] Oh, poor Sora's forgot his lunch! Will he starve? [oneshot] Cute and fluffy!


A/R: Ah, I got this idea about 3:00 in the morning. The day before my mom (who's a lunch lady) was talking about this poor little kid who thought he couldn't get lunch because he forgot his lunch money (my mom gave him a lunch anyway). I didn't think much of it then, but I woke up in the middle of the night and thought 'Oh, what if Sora forgot his lunch?' Seriously. Just like this morning I woke up and thought 'MUFFINS!' then I had the gingerbread man and Lord Farquad doing the little 'Do you know the muffin man?' scene from Shrek in my head as I got ready for school. Aside from my weirdness, I really liked the idea, so here it is.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, but a Riku plushie would be the next best thing to owning them! Or having KH2 come out sometime in my lifetime! –growls- **

**Ah, read on and don't forget to review!**

Sora sat glumly down on a concrete step as his stomach growled loud enough to scare passing children. It was lunchtime, his favorite part of the day but for one thing:

He had forgotten his lunch.

He even knew exactly where it was; it sat on the floor by the front door to his house, where he had set it when he went to tie his shoe. But, he, he had forgotten it.

At this thought, great big tears welled up in his sapphire eyes, and a look somewhere between a pout and a grimace came upon his face. As he sat, trying not to cry, his silver haired friend, Riku, came and sat by him.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku normally was kind of oblivious to the things around him, but when it came to his 'best-est friend' nothing went unnoticed. Maybe it was due to the fact they had known each other since Sora was 2 and Riku was 3. Of course, the first thing Riku had said about Sora was 'He got weird hair…' but nevertheless, now 5 and 6, respectively, they were closer than brothers.

"N- nothing's wrong…" At this point he completely broke down, sobbing his poor little eyes out. Riku's own aqua eyes went wide; what was he supposed to do when Sora just burst out in tears?

"Sora?" He managed to squeak out before jumping up and running into a girl, Kairi, also aged 5. With a soft 'eep!' she fell back, her red hair getting all in her face.

"Riiiiikuuuuuuu…. Hey, what's wrong Sora?" Sora's only response was to sob out a barely understandable sentence,

"IleftmylunchathomeandnowI'mgonnastarvecausetheteachersaidpeopecouldonlygoafewhourswithouteating…" He broke off into sobs again as Kairi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, Sora. She said that we could only go a couple of days without water. You need to pay better attention in class!" Sora looked up, hope springing into his eyes as remnants of tears ran down his face.

"Re" hiccup "Really?" Kairi giggled at Sora's antics and nodded, whilst Riku heaved a sigh of relief. He thought Sora was gonna die! Now that starvation was no longer at hand, Sora put on his best begging face and turned to Riku.

"Hey, Riku, do you think you could spare something? I'm awful hungry…"

"Nuh-uh, cause then I won't have enough!"

"I don't eat that much!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Kairi's squeal cut above the two arguing boys, making them both jump. She pushed Riku down and sat next to Sora.

"I'll share my lunch with you Sora, my mommy always packs too much anyway." It was true, but her mother, the Mayor's wife, wanted to make sure she never got as thin as when she had first shown up on Destiny Islands with no memory of where she had been before. So, Kairi usually gave her extra food to Wakka, but Sora needed it so Wakka would just have to life without it for one day.

"Thanks Kairi!" The wee brunette wrapped Kairi in a warm hug, before realizing what he had done. He gave a small shriek,

"Ah! Girls have cooties and I just hugged one!" Kairi giggled at him before giving him another hug.

"Yep, and now you've got more!" The three children laughed for a bit, then returned to their lunches, Kairi splitting all her food evenly with Sora.

Unfortunately, they had spent so much time arguing about the food, and whether Sora would starve or not, that the bell rang, and none of them had time to eat anything.

But don't worry, no one starved.

Their parents did wonder why they ate all their vegetables that night at dinner though.

A/R: Short but sweet, and I had a completely different ending planned, but this one fit better so, voila! Review!


End file.
